The Snape Files: Remember Me?
by Black-Eyed-Goth-Chick
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FOREVER IS FINISHED
1. The Beginning

The pale, sallow skinned, 16 year old, boy stared around platform nine and three quarters and at the bright red steam engine that was to take him to Hogwarts.

His face was set in a frown, his intimidating dark grey, almost black eyes were glaring, warning anyone who approached him to stay away. Not that that was needed, there was no one in sight at all, he had come extra early, to make sure he got himself a private compartment at the back and to make sure it stayed private.

His chains on his black baggy jeans clinked as he dragged his trunk to the back of the train, his long black hair, tied back in a pony tail swayed as he fiddled with the gold stud in his left ear, something he always did when he was deep in thought.

Would he still remember him? He asked himself as he pulled out his CD player,

No matter, he will do eventually, and he placed his head phones on and pressed play.

Rock-Goth music, the only escape he had from the hellhole his life had become.


	2. An Introduction, NOT!

Yeah I know it's only been a day or so since I last posted but I'm bored so I thought I might as well!

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasely boarded the train after just saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasely, Remus Lupin, and Tonks who had escorted them from 12 Grimauld place to Kings Cross, unfortunately it had taken a while because it had taken Hermione ages to find Crookshanks who had found it amusing to move from room to room hiding from them until Ron had sat down in the kitchen and found him sleeping on one of the chairs.

Now they had almost missed the train and there was bound to be no spare compartments left. They headed right down to the end of the train searching for an empty one, but when they got right to the end they found the final compartment locked.

"That's strange," commented Hermione, "none of these compartments are usually lockable.... Alohamora." She said pointing her wand at the door.

She slid the door open to find a pale, gothic looking boy about their age occupying the compartment. The boy looked up from a muggle Heavy Metal magazine and removed the headphones he was blasting out very loud rock music from.

"What do you want?" he snarled at them, obviously not wanting to be disturbed.

'We wanted to sit here," said Ron, before Hermione had a chance to reply," everywhere else is full."

"I want to be left alone," replied the boy turning back to his magazine, "Go away."

"Excuse me?" said Ron," We are prefects _we_ can make _you_ go away."

"See if I care, just get lost" he retorted back

"Ron I think we should go..." said Hermione

"Fine, it'll be a lot better out there than in here with this weirdo" he replied getting up and going out to join Harry and Hermione.

'Get stuffed, Nark," sneered the pale boy slamming and locking the door behind them.

"What did he call me?" demanded Ron, his temper rising.

"Come on," said Harry, "Lets go and find Ginny."


	3. Suspicions and a news flash

The rain was falling heavily by the time the train pulled into the station. He packed up the CD's and chocolate that he had spread across the table during the journey and stepped out onto the platform.

"Fir's years! Fir's years over ere!" sounded the booming voice of a gigantic man standing on the platform next to a group of terrified looking first years.

"I guess I'm going with them then" he said to himself, not a happy thought, what would he have to do to get into this school? He remembered the initiation at Durmstrang and shuddered, would it be similar here?

"Yor the transfer student from Durmstrang arnt yer?" asked the huge man as he approached.

"Yeah that's me" he replied.

"Well you'll be headin' over the lake with us then, follow me."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny heard this exchange between Hagrid and the strange pale boy and began to wonder who he was exactly.

'Bet you 50 galleons he ends up in Slytherin," said Ginny," anyone who goes to Durmstrang is bound to be in Slytherin here."

"Whatever happens I can tell he's going to be trouble," retorted Ron scowling, he was still quite ticked off about being called a nark.

'Come on guys you can witch about the Goth later, lets just get a coach" said Hermione exasperatedly.

As he headed across the lake in a boat along with tree other first years, he stared up at the many turreted castle that was Hogwarts.

"Ooh, scary." He said sarcastically, receiving strange looks from the first years, but he ignored them. And personally he was quite impressed by the castle, Durmstrang had been intimidating and there was always a nasty chill in the air as if something sinister was underway, though of course, he thought savagely, as many others had told him, it was probably the only place that suited him.

As the boats landed at the small harbour at the other side of the lake and they made their way up to the castle he resumed fiddling with his earring and thinking about what he was going to do once he actually was enrolled in Hogwarts.

What was he going to say to him when he saw him?

Would he even remember him?

Would he even want to know him once he did remember?

He didn't know, he just didn't know.

He had left in such a hurry to get to Hogwarts he'd had no time to think of what to say when he got there at all.

Dammit, he thought, he'd just have to wing it.

By now they had reached the door to the Great hall and the giant-man had left them with a tight-lipped woman with raven hair tied back in a bun, she introduced herself as professor McGonagall.

"In a few minutes, you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses, and after you have been sorted you will join the rest of your house for the remainder of the feast, follow me." She opened the door and led them into the Great hall.

It was amazing, even he was impressed.

There were four long tables going up along the hall towards an important looking table on a raised platform on the other side of the hall.

McGonagall led them up to the platform where a stool with a battered wizard hat sitting on it.

"One by one, I will call your names, and you will come up here, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses, Graham Allaw."

One by one, every first year was sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, everyone but him.

There was a mutter around the hall, who was this? He was older than a first year, much older...

"Your name is not on the list," said McGonagall suspiciously, eyeing him, she was sure she had never met him in her life but she had a strange feeling she'd seen those dark eyes and forbidding expression before somewhere.

"Minerva," said professor Dumbledore "he is an exchange student from Durmstrang, I must have neglected to put his name on the list."

"Oh, that's alright then," she said," Your name please"

"Pax." He replied clearly.

There were smirks all around the hall, did this guy know nothing?

"What a moron." One boy from the Ravenclaw table said.

"Shut it." Hissed Pax under his breath, he hated to be made fun of.

"Your full name please." Asked McGonagall again.

It was then that Severus looked up at the boy standing in front of Minerva for the first time.

He recognised him immediately.

But it couldn't be, could it? It had been so long ago, and after all this time...

Pax sighed reluctantly, he was always asked to say his full name, and he hated it.

"Pax Snape." He said loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

There was a low rumble around the hall, there were gasps and muttering and much conferring with the people next to them.

Severus had his face in his hands, it was him.

After ten years, Pax, his son, had returned.


	4. Slytherin Pride

Pax stared around the hall, many people were wide eyed and disbelieving, even the teachers.

He walked up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head and it wasn't long before it delivered its verdict.

"SLYTHERIN!!"

But there was no cheering and there was no applause, just, silence.

All eyes were on him.

He felt like running, running anywhere as long as he was far away from there.

But he got up and walked over to the Slytherin table, immediately the whole of the two benches at the end of the table shifted up so he was utterly alone at the end.

The feast began but he ate very little, not feeling like he could stomach anything.

He hated the looks he was getting from the all the others students, even when he glared at them for staring they only continued to stare and mutter to their neighbour.

He looked away from the peering eyes and looked up at the staff table.

The white bearded man sitting in the chair that resembled a throne must be the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore; he had been the person who had given him permission to transfer to Hogwarts. Then on his left sat McGonagall, she also kept glancing up at him but at least she least she had the decency to look away when she realised that he knew he was being watched.

But then his eyes fell on the man sitting on Dumbledore's right.

He was also looking at him, but he didn't turn away.

Their eyes locked, and he knew him.

He had always known him.

"Father..." Pax whispered.

Severus's eyes widened, and he looked away from the boy, who was almost a mirror image of himself, Father he had called him, Father.


	5. Introducing: Nancy, Draco and Serena

Severus remembered the boy's mother, Nancy Sanchez.

The lying, cheating, scheming, little...

He swore under his breath, he had a very good idea of what she was, but he had better things to do than sit around silently dissing the little cow.

The feast ended and Pax saw a boy with blonde sliked back hair lead out the first years and head down to the dungeons. He followed.

"Hurry up first years I haven't got all night!" he shouted back at the kids trailing behind him who jumped and quickened their pace.

When they got down to the dungeons they made their way along several passageways, Pax made a mental note to construct some sort of map to help him remember his way, then they reached the end of the passage and found a large empty space of wall in between two large burning torches.

"Polyjuice," said the blonde boy.

The bricks in the wall began to move aside and they soon constructed a doorway that the first years were marvelling at.

"Are you gonna go in or wot?" demanded the blonde boy standing next to the entrance.

The first years scurried in and Pax followed them, the blonde boy studied him closely as he passed and Pax glared back at him.

"What are you looking at" he snarled at him them walked into the common room.

Later on he was sitting on his bed unpacking, his photographs and his portable mirror, he also had several eye-liner pencils in shades of black, brown, dark blue and purple but he kept them hidden in a small tin with his other sets of ear studs, he didn't want anyone thinking he was some kind of transvestite with all the make-up and earrings he had.

He put the tin on his bedside table with his photos.

The photos were of his mother, and of his sister who was now dead.

She had given him his most treasured possession, as she lay in the middle of the road, bleeding to death.

They were twins, identical in every way apart from the fact that she was taller than him.

The thing she had given him was a large silver crucifix on a chain with a large sapphire set into the middle.

She had given this to him and made him swear on his own life that he would someday find their father and make him remember them.

"I've found him Serena," he whispered, "And he will remember us."


	6. Two Encounters

The next day the blonde boy and his two goons approached him during breakfast, he was the first person who had actually talked to him, not that that was a good thing.

"I am Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle, I-"

"I know who you are." growled Pax.

Malfoy was startled, but continued.

"I was going to ask if you would like to-"

"-Join your lot?"

"Yeah" replied Malfoy.

"Thanks, but no thanks Malfoy, I don't associate with suck-ups, and if you know what's good for you you'll stay out of my way." And he stood up and shoved right past Malfoy, by now this had attracted the attention of the entire hall.

"You freak!" Malfoy shouted after him.

"You know Malfoy," said Pax turning around and raising his eyebrows, "maybe you should think up some new and fresh insults, because the number of times I've heard that one, it no longer means anything to me." And he smirked and walked out of the hall and headed for the astronomy tower, he needed somewhere to think.

Severus had watched as Malfoy had approached Pax, alert incase Malfoy decided to start something.

And he had watched as Pax had turned down Malfoy's offer to join his gang, then insulted him further.

If he's not careful, he'll have an as enjoyable time here as I did, he thought. Then he got up and headed for the astronomy tower, needing somewhere to think, unaware that Pax had done the same.

He got up to the astronomy tower and looked around, it was a classroom by night but a good place to just sit think alone by day.

When he got outside where the telescopes were fixed to the battlements he could hear the faint sound of someone singing.

As he walked around the tower and turned a corner he discovered that it was Pax singing, and that he recognized the song.

"I tried so hard, and got so far,

But in the end, it doesn't even matter.

I had to fall, to lose it all,

But in the end it doesn't even matter..."

"Pax?"

Pax turned his head round so violently he almost got whiplash.

It was his father who had said his name.

"We need to talk Pax"

Pax just stared at him.

"Its too late for that." Then he turned and ran.

He ran down the stairs leading down from the tower, jumping three at a time and carried on running.

"Pax! Pax come back here!" yelled Severus giving pursuit down the tower and then towards the moving staircases, but as soon as he got there, he realized that Pax had given him the slip.

Damn, he thought as he headed back to the dungeons, maybe it had been too long, maybe Pax wasn't interested in talking anymore, did he hate him that much?

And if he did, what was he doing here?

"I'm sorry Serena, I'm so, so sorry," Pax sobbed as he sat on his bed with the hangings drawn so no-one could see him cry over the photograph of his deceased twin sister, "He was there, and I was there, he wanted to talk, but I ran. I ran like a coward..."


	7. The Plan that works a little too well

"Potter I need your help." It was the next morning at breakfast and as soon as Pax had come up from the dungeons he had gone over to the Gryffindor table to ask for the assistance of the trio he had met on the train. He had a plan, and he needed help to carry it out. Normally he wouldn't be seen dead with those kind of people, but this was an exceptional occasion.

"With what exactly?" demanded Ron before Harry had a chance to say anything, "And why, may I ask, would we help you?"

"One, with making my dads life hell, and two, because you also hate him and wouldn't miss a chance like this for the world. That answer your questions?"

There was a pause, then, "I think I've changed my mind about you mate!" said Ron, now grinning, "I cant deny the greasy git deserves it!"

Harry also smiled; this was going to be fun.

"What are your names?" asked Pax, sitting down on the bench next to Ron, "I know your name," he said to Harry, "But not you two's"

"I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger." Said Ron.

"Hi." Pax said to Hermione who nodded.

"Now about the making life hell thing…" said Ron, grinning evilly.

"Oh yeah, I have a plan, but I need some help in setting it up."

"Well I suppose you've already completed part of it," commented Hermione.

"Hmm?"

"Well being friends with us must really tick him off mustn't it?"

"Oh yeah!" said Pax, "Nice one."

Hermione smiled.

"Now quick, we need to set it up before potions, its quite simple, but it is going to be hilarious!" and they all hurried out of the great hall and down to the dungeon.

Everyone was sitting quietly in the dungeon classroom when Severus arrived; he swept down the corridor and into the room.

Suddenly there was a wet _thud_ and everything went dark.

He then realised that something had fallen on his head; he pulled it off and saw that it was a bucket that had held some sort of foul-smelling liquid, which he was now covered in.

"Someone is gonna die for this…"

The entire class-including the Slytherins- was in fits, desperately trying not to burst out laughing, but they couldn't hold it for long and the class broke out into hysteria.

Severus was getting madder by the second, his fists were clenched, his left eye was twitching and he looked like he was about to explode in anger.

In the midst of the laughter, Pax spoke up, clearly so everyone could hear him.

"Oh dear, what a pity," he said, "Still, at least now you have a rock solid reason to was your hair, _Dad_!" but then he wondered whether it would have been better just to keep quiet.

"Class dismissed." Severus said slowly through gritted teeth, and Pax knew that from the look on his face that that meant everyone else but him.

They all quickly got their stuff and ran out of the classroom, not wanting to witness what Severus was likely to do to Pax.

Later on in the library, Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised to see Pax still in one piece when he entered and sat down next to them.

"What happened?" asked Harry; putting down the book he was studying from.

"WHAT?" yelled Pax, "SORRY, YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK UP A BIT, I THINK I MIGHT HAVE GONE A BIT DEAF IN THERE!"

"SERIOUSLY?" Ron yelled back, receiving glares from the people around them.

"Naw, I'm just kiddin', " said Pax at normal volume, "But I could have, the way he shouts!"

"Well I think the plan worked quite well." Commented Hermione, smiling slightly, "It was very funny." And she started to giggle.

"Yeah it was." Agreed Ron starting to laugh, "Did you see his face when the bucket fell on his head? That was classic!"

And with that they all burst into fits of laughter, and they were laughing so hard that when the librarian came to tell them to get out they could barely move.

By the next potions lesson, Pax already had another plan, even simpler but very effective.

As soon as he had made half of his potion, he raised his hand, but his father ignored him and walked straight past him to the person in front of him.

But Pax kept his hand in the air for the next ten minutes, the eventually he lowered his had and grabbed the nearest bottle of ingredients.

"Fine then," he said loudly, "I'll do it myself if you wont help me!" and he grabbed another bottle and raised them over his cauldron.

"No! Don't do that!" yelled Severus, but it was too late, Pax had thrown the whole lot in.

The class ducked under their desks as the cauldron exploded, but Pax and Severus weren't so lucky. And once again Severus, and now Pax were covered in a foul-smelling, green substance that was supposed to be Pax's potion.

This time the class needed no prompting to scarper, they grabbed everything they could and ran out of the dungeon as fast as they could.

Pax looked up at his father, man, did that dude have a short temper.


End file.
